


Dragons soul

by ThatGuyJake16



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragons, Family, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyJake16/pseuds/ThatGuyJake16
Summary: Being dragonborn isn't what most think. Having a dragons soul connects you to more than what meets the eye. How can one fight for those who hate your soul?
Kudos: 13





	Dragons soul

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys wanna see more of this or anything else I have to post  
> I do homestuck prompts for rps but I am making my way back into stories   
> I also do poems!!   
> Please review and share!  
> Thanks so much

A heavy sigh left his chapped lips. Heavy armored boots fell hard onto the snow covered ground. Tired eyes glancing at the sky in case of any oncoming dangers. As a dragonborn Destiny was heavy on his shoulders, sapping at his energy and patience. He had a simple life before the war tugged him into it's bloody affair. He had no patience for politics but when the greybeards summoned him he had to choice but meddle with the affairs of everyone. His voice and very soul seemed to attract danger from both man and dragon. Huh. Something about the ancient beasts made his soul sing. The greybeards say his soul is that of the winged creatures but it didn't quite fit. There was something more to his own being that was just out of reach of his understanding. He mourned the souls of the dragons he was forced to slay as he walked up to an ancient friend. The one dragon to be good and understand him. His friend. Paar, as he started calling him, allowed him to rest and not worry about his fate, about hunting down alduin. A moment to relax with the wind in his hair. The wind... it made his soul sing and felt so freeing. He often spent time on mountains just to feel close go the sky. Must be his dragon soul longing to be up in the clouds... The dragonborn passed the greybeards who grumbled about his choices. Fuck it seemed like everyone had an issue with what he did. Didnt fight for stormcloaks? Hate. Didnt fight for imperials? Hate. Didnt kill dragons fasy enough? Hate. Alduin still alive?? Hate! Gods above was he sick of it! Everywhere he goes humans fighting and shouting about race!! He has half the mind to just let dragons rule again! He growled to himself as he thought about it. Humans are always fighting each other and pushing away other races. What's the point? He asked paar about it but even the old wise dragon was clueless to the cruel way of them. A heavy emotion laced sigh left his lips as he sat upon a rock on his journey up the mountain. He watched the stars twinkling above and let his battered body rest. He was sick of fighting... He just wanted to stay with paar and learn everything the elder had to teach. A echoing roar and the sound of heavy wing beats tore him from his thoughts. He was quick to jump to his feet in alarm. As he was drawing his sword heavy, deadly claws yanked him from the ground. He cried out in alarm and fear as he scrambled to hold on tight. He looked up to identify the kind of dragon when his heart stopped. Scarred black scales. Alduin. This was it. This was his end. Death at the claw of the world eater. He knew if he were to die it would be at the tooth or claw of the foe but death is still hard to grasp. He couldn't help but start to shake as the massive dragon took him to some remote place in complete silence. He didn't even recognize where he was now. The land was no longer covered in snow but heavy forest. A new mountain came into view but the top seemed hollowed out. Alduin's home? Most likely with the amount of bones around. Soon he was non too gently dropped onto the ground where he rolled into a fighting stance. He wasn't going down without a fight. The world eater chuckled at him as the massive black foe landed. "So eager to fight. Will you not listen to what I have to say first? You listened to my silly brother." The dragonborn stayed quiet at alduin words but lowered his war worn sword. The dragon let out a please hum. "I know you don't wish to fight your soul kin. I can see it in the way you hold your self. Smell it in the air around you. How strong you would be if you were with me. Fighting those below you instead of defending them." Something about those words calmed the tired warrior further. Sword held weakly and now crouched on the moss covered rocks. "Your soul is that of a dov yes but there is more that has been withheld from you. Your soul is an old one. One that was close to me. My son's. My poor hatching that was slaughtered by those you protect!!" Alduin growl shook the ground and made the dovvakin gasp. His soul seemed to sing around the dangerous dov dispute the doom he knew the dragon king brought. Son of the world eater? He had no idea how to feel about such an idea but... deep down it felt right. "You feel it now. Your talent of tongue and strength in battle. All from me. Your human body hides your true abilities and binds you to the earth but I can free you. You can be prince of this world like you are meant to be. Rule over those who cannot rule themselves. Be a true dov my son. Be who you are once more." The hero met alduin's eyes and thought everything over. His life up until the dragons return. His life of fighting. His life around humans. How he felt around dragons. He met the black dragons eyes and nodded, sword falling from his hand. A loud laugh rippled in the air before three words in an ancient language were spoken. Firey magic sourounded the dragonborn and a pained scream ripped from his throat. This was a new start for everyone and big changes were coming.


End file.
